Maya Meets Demigod World
by PercyJacksonGirl101
Summary: What happens when Uncle Shawn changes Maya's summer plans and takes her to Camp Half Blood? What happens when Maya finds out that her "runaway dad" is actually an Olympian God? Trouble, that's what. Loads of trouble. Set after Heroes of Olympus. Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson, Girl Meets World, or this picture.
1. Prolouge

It was the last period on the last day of school. Mr. Mathews was explaining some summer reading stuff but no one was really listening. We were all just aching for the bell to ring. Finally, the bell rang. The whole class ran out of the room as quickly as possible. I was thinking about how awesome this summer was going to be when Riley jumped up from behind me and yelled BOO!

"Riley, you've got to stop doing that," I said.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited about this summer. We're going to that new fashion camp, and my families going to Europe for two weeks, and I'm just so excited!"

"I am too," I said. "But I don't going around jumping up from behind people."

She apologized again, but she didn't look that sorry. I didn't really care. I forgave her, and we talked about our new camp as we walked to Riley's apartment. When we got there, I was surprised to see Uncle Shawn in a deep conversation with my mother and Mr. Mathews at the kitchen table. Riley was about to speak, but she saw the trio talking and decided to wait. She sat down on the couch, so I sat down with her. I knew that whatever they were talking about was important, and I pondered on what it was.

About 20 minutes after we got there, the adults finally got up from the table. They didn't say anything at first, but a few minutes after Mr. Mathews came up to me and said "Maya, there's been a… change to your summer plans."

"What?"

"What he means is…", Uncle Shawn started, " you're going to be staying with me this summer."

I had the same response. What did they mean I was going to stay with Shawn? I had plans for this summer, and just because I liked him didn't mean I was going to change all my summer plans just to spend "bonding time' with him. We weren't even technically related.

"You see, I've been offered a summer job at a camp. You can go there for the summer, and you'll learn a lot. It'll be fun," explained Shawn.

"Can I come?" asked Riley.

"Uhh, no. We're going to Europe, remember? "answered her dad.

"Oh. Right," she said, disappointed.

"Wait. I don't want to go to some camp. Me and Riley have been planning this summer forever. We're already going to fashion camp. And I want to have fun with my friends. I don't want to throw all of it away! You know what, I'm not going!"

"Everyone was silent, but then my mother, the one person who hadn't talked yet, spoke up. Maya, I know that you've been planning this summer for a long time and that you're really looking forward to it. But I really think that this is a really good opportunity for you. I have to say that I'm forcing you to go."

After another moment of silence, I gave up and said, "Fine. What's the name of this stupid camp, anyway?"

Uncle Shawn answered "Camp Half Blood."


	2. Chapter 1: Off to Camp Half Blood!

"Camp Half Blood?"  
That's a weird name for a camp. But apparently, it didn't matter what I think. I didn't have an opinion anymore. I'm being forced to go there.  
My negative thoughts were interrupted when Shawn said "You better go pack. We leave bright and early tomorrow morning."  
I left without a word. When I got to my apartment, I let myself in and went to my room. I grabbed a suitcase and filled it with shorts, t-shirts, a sweater, my sneakers, and of course, my new locket that I got for my 14th birthday. I may be mad at my mom, but I would never go away for a long time without it. I also brought my new friendship ring that Riley gave me. I promised to always wear it.

When I was finally finished packing, it was dinnertime. I decided to go to Riley's for dinner, ever though I wasn't that thrilled to be dining with Uncle Shawn. When I got there Mr. Mathews and Shawn were talking again. I was going to turn back, but then Mrs. Mathews welcomed me in.  
"I heard you were going to spend the summer with Shawn. That's great!" I didn't reply.  
Riley came to me and asked if I wanted to stay for dinner. She didn't seem as cheerful as usual. I guess she didn't want me to leave either. I was still mad, but I didn't want Riley to be, so I accepted.

Five minutes later, dinner was on the table. Topanga had made my favorite: meatloaf.  
No one really talked until half way through dinner when Shawn said "I know your mad. But this really is the best thing for you. You'll make a lot of friends at Camp Half Blood. The activities are really exciting. Your gonna be fine."  
I didn't reply. I decided that I was giving him the silent treatment until tomorrow. He deserved it.

Once dinner was over, I excused myself and went back to my apartment. My mom was home, but I didn't say hi. She didn't notice me. She was laying down on the couch, looking at a picture. I caught a glimpse of the photo and I almost gasped aloud. I have never seen the picture before, but I somehow new the person in the picture was my father. "Wow" I said to myself. My dad was hot. I can see how mom fell for him. He had long hair the same color as mine, blue eyes, and was very tan. He was also muscular. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt with a harp-like thing on it.  
I was still examining the picture when my mom finally noticed me and said "Maya, what are you doing?"  
I was startled and said "nothing' way to fast. "Is that dad?" I said. I expected her to tell me to leave her alone and start crying or something, but all she did was take a deep breath and say "yes."  
I didn't know what to do next. I didn't want to press her with anymore questions, so I decided to just go to bed. Once I was under my covers, I thought about dad for the first time in a while. I thought about what he must have been like and why he left until I finally fell asleep.

My alarm clock woke me up at 5: 30 in the morning. For a second I was confused about why I was up so early until I remembered: camp. I grabbed by suitcase and I went to wake up my mom, but I saw that she was already up. And she was making breakfast! She never makes breakfast! She greeted me and said I had to leave in a half an hour. She presented me chocolate chip pancakes that actually looked good. They tasted good, too. When I was finished, my mom hugged me and said bye. Since I had said my goodbyes to Riley last night, I went to the lobby where Shawn said he would meet me. He was already there.  
"There you are" he said.  
"Okey. Come on, my cars parked out front."  
Once by suitcase was in the truck and I was in the passenger seat, he started the car and we were off to Camp Half Blood.

**Hope you like this chapter. It was a little longer. If you have any ideas or just want to share your thoughts review. Please!**


	3. Chapter 2: Attack of the Horsey-Men!

2 minutes after we got on the road, Shawn said "Okey. I need to tell you what this is all really about."

" You got a job at a summer camp and I'm going there for the summer, right?" I said.

"That's true, but its not the whole story." he said.

"You see, this camp is for special people. It's for... children of the ancient greek gods."

"Yeah, right." I replied.

"I know its hard to take in, but its true. And I'm one of them. I'm a son of Hecate, goddess of magic.

"Yeah. Sure." I didn't buy it.

He interrupted my thoughts by saying "It's true. You don't think Corey and I pulled all those pranks without using a little abra-cadabra, do you?Mom left when I was a baby. Gods do that. And that's what your dad is: a greek god."

I hesitated. It was still crazy, but it would make sense. Dad left just after I was born. But is was insane. The greek god don't exist.

"That's what 'half blood' means- half god, half human." he said.

"All that proves is that my dad is a jerk." I replied.

"I can't make you believe me. All I can do is tell you that it's true."

"Than why didn't I know this earlier?"

"Once demigods find out their true identity, their scent becomes stronger to monsters. In fact, we're probably being pursued by hungry monsters right now."

"What?" I said.

"Don't worry." he said. "I'm a very experienced demigod. I'm sure I can handle what come. Besides, we're going to be there in one hour."

Suddenly, we herd something that sounded like a stampede. A stampede of horses.

They sounded a long way off, but coming fast. "Are those horses?" I said, though I thought I already new the answer. "Horses don't come to kill demigods. I believe those are wild centaurs." he answered. He told me to get out of the car. Then he opened the truck and took a sword out of his bag. "Wow! Is that a real sword?" I said.

He didn't answer, but I could tell that it was.

"Don't I get a weapon?" I asked. "You will get one at camp." he said.

"If I survive thought long" I thought to myself. "They'll be here any minute. Take cover."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, I heard a terrible war cry. I hid behind the car. but I could see through the window. Then, to my horror, the dam broke. About a hundred monster that were horse from the waist down and and scruffy, dirty man from the waist up came charging at Shawn.

I thought he was a goner. But actually, he was really quick. And he knew how to use that sword, too. He killed two of the centaurs in two seconds. He ran, dodged, and stabbed for what seemed for forever. I thought that he might actually beat all of these monsters. But finally one caught him off guard and left a good sized cut in his right arm. That was it for me. I was Maya Hart, and I wasn't going to hide when my friend was getting killed by a horsey-man. I ran into the fight, grabbed a random centaur's club, and attacked the centaur who had hurt Shawn. Once I had taken care of him, went after another, than another, ect. In only an hour I killed every last centaur. I noticed that Shawn was still hurt but okey.

"Wow" was all he said.

To fill the silence, I said "What do we do now?"

"Now, we continue driving to Camp Half Blood."

We headed to the car which was amazingly not destroyed in the fight.

"We better hurry." he said.

He hit the gas, and soon we were going 65 miles per hour.

"So. Do you believe me now?" he said.

"I will if you promise to stop talking for the rest of the ride. My head hurts."

"Okey, but the ride is over."

Shawn let out a daydreamy sigh. I looked outside and saw what I thought was an empty field start shimmering, and suddenly I saw a busy summer camp in front of me.

"Here we are: Camp Half Blood."

**This was a longer chapter! Stay tuned, because your going to find out Maya's godly parent in the next chapter or the chapter after that. I also put a poll on my profile page asking about how you want riley to react about maya being a demigod. Please vote! And don't forget to review! **


	4. Chapter 3: Just Get Me To My Cabin!

"Wow" was my only thought. The camp was huge. There was a bunch of cabins, a dining pavilion, strawberry fields, other buildings, sword fighting areas, a big forest, and even more! I didn't want to go to this camp at first, but I was already starting to like it. While I was still taking it all in, Shawn called me over.

"So? What do ya think?"

"Uh. It's fine. There's nothing that awesome about it." I said, trying to hide my true feeling.

"Oh yes there is. Along with it being the place to learn to protect yourself and harness your demigod powers, it's the only place safe on Earth for demigods. Well, one of the two places that are safe."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Last summer, we learned that there are also Roman demigods living in the world. They have their own camp in California. And sometimes, greeks visit their camp and romans come here."

"Cool."

"Yeah. Come on. We better introduce you to Chiron."

"Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"You'll see." he answered.

He took me to a big building. Along the way, he pointed out some things such as the fighting area, the dining pavilion, and the climbing wall. When we got there, he knocked on the door.

A few seconds later, it opened and a middle-aged man in a wheelchair smiled at Shawn. He didn't seem to notice me.

The man exclaimed "Shawn! Your back! Good to see you!"

Then he gave him a bro hug. Shawn was smiling, too. He stated talking to him about things I didn't understand for what seemed like forever.

Once Shawn finally remembered me,he stepped aside and said "Chiron, I'd like you to meet Maya Hart. She's Corey's daughters best friend and seems to be a demigod."

Chiron smiled at me.

"Why hello. Do you know your godly parent yet?" he asked.

"Uhh, no"

"Then you'll be staying in the Hermes cabin until you do. You look older than thirteen, so you'll probably be claimed at dinnertime."

Chiron suddenly looked at a teenage boy with blond hair and said "Travis, we have a new camper. Can you take her to the Hermes cabin and than show her around camp?"

The boy answered "Why can't someone else do it. Like Percy?"

He pointed at a tall boy with dark, messy hair. He was turned around so you couldn't see his face.

"Because you aren't spending your last summer at camp for four years. You also didn't save the world for the second time last summer."

"Fine."

He motioned for me to come over.

Then he said "Hi. I'm Travis Stoll, the most awesome demigod ever. This is true, no matter what anyone else says."

I didn't care about him. I headed for the question I cared about as a right now: "Did that Percy guy really just save the world? Twice?"

"Technically, yes. Well, not by himself. The first time, which was a couple of years ago, he and his girlfriend led Camp Half Blood into New York City to battle the evil titan Kronos and his army of monsters. Only Percy, his girlfriend, and his best friend were there when Kronos was actually defeated. Then, the second time, which was last summer, he and six other demigods, which included his girlfriend, went on a quest to defeat the evil giants and there patron, the earth mother Gaia. They won that time, too. But don't let that fool you. I'm still number one."

Wow. A demigod was expected to do all that? That was impossible. Yet, I had just seen this "Percy". He made me feel the same way I did when I saw that book of famous art pieces- I could never be as good as him. Or his awesome girlfriend, for that matter. Or the five other demigods that accompanied him on that quest. I probably couldn't be as good as any of these demigod, even this Travis guy.

After a minute, I noticed Travis was waving his hand around in front of my face.

"... name?"

"What?" I said.

"I said, what's your name?"

"Oh. Maya."

"Cool."

I noticed a pretty girl a that looked a few years older than me with choppy brown hair approaching us.

Travis must have noticed her too, because he called out "Piper. Can you shown this new girl around? I don't want to."

"Of course I will, but not because of you. Unlike you, I care about are new campers and want to help them as much as I can."

Travis then ran off without even saying thanks, and Piper joined me.

"Hi. My name is Piper McLean, head counselor for the Aphrodite cabin, and one of the seven of the prophecy."

She held out her hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Wait, you were one of the seven demigods who went one that quest to save the world with Percy I don't know his last name?!" I asked.

"It's Percy Jackson, and yes. But your referring to him like he's a movie star. That's not what is at all. He a mentor and friend to all of you campers. He's also sometimes an idiot, but thats beside the point. And why is that your first question. Most demigods are bursting with simple questions when they first get here."

"Once she finished her speech, I said "my friend Shawn Hunter explained it to me in the car. He drove me here."

"You know Shawn Hunter? That's so cool! He's a legend here! He's the best swordsman other than Luke and Percy to be a camper of Camp Half Blood in hundreds of years. He's also the oldest living demigod alive in the history of this camp. He's coming back for the first time in a year. Today, actually. Wait. If he drove you here, than that must mean that he's here now! I've got to see him later!"

I gave her a look that would make her think her hair is on fire.

"Sorry I've been hanging around my cabin-mates to much. Gotta go."

She left me all by myself.

While I looked around for another demigod to show me around, I thought about the information I just learned:

1\. Shawn is a considered a celebrity here.

2\. Percy is not considered a celebrity here

3\. That seemed wrong.

4\. Piper talks a lot.

5\. This summer was going to be more complicated than I thought.

**Even though this breaks my heart, I won't be posting again until I get at least eight reviews in total. This is my first time writing for the public, and I want to know what people think about me. So sit tight!**


	5. Chapter 4: Seriously?

After I looked around for 20 minutes I decided to just stay where I am and call out to the first person I saw. I finally got the attention of African-American girl with long curly hair that looked about my age.

"Hi" she said.

"Uhh, Hi. I've been trying to find the Hermes cabin."

"Oh. Well I'm actually visiting from the Roman camp, but I've been here for so long that I think I know where it is. Follow me."

I obeyed.

"So your new?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Cool. You're lucky that you got here now and not a year ago. There was a war, and a couple of campers didn't survive. "

"Oh yeah. I heard about the war. There were seven demigods who went on a quest, right?"

"Wow, You know a lot considering that you just got here."

"Um, yeah. I did win the award for "cool" this past year. So who were those demigods? I know Percy, his girlfriend, and Piper."

"The others are Jason Grace, Frank Zhang, me, and... and Leo Valdez. He uh, didn't survive."

"Oh." I responded. "Wait, did you say you?"

"Uh huh." She paused for a moment before she said, "And I wouldn't refer to Percy's girlfriend as Percy's girlfriend. She would probably punch you in the face. Her name is Annabeth Chase, head counselor of the Athena cabin,

brilliant architect of Olympus, and very independent woman."

"Good to know."

"Here's your cabin. See you around!"

She left before I could say thanks. The cabin I was standing in front of was pretty average, at least compared to the other cabins I saw. It was really big and made out of wood. I was going to knock but realized that I have never really been the polite type so I just let myself in. The cabin looked deserted.

"Hello. Is anybody in here?" I shouted.

"Wow. No need to scream, I'm right here."

A girl with reddish-brown hair and tan skin came out from behind a line of bunk beds.

"Hi. I'm Jamie. You must be new."

"Yeah."

"Are you Hermes kid or undetermined?"

"Undetermined."

"Oh, well than you probably won't being staying here very long. You'll most likely be claimed at dinnertime."

Just then a loud bell sounded.

"Ah. There's the dinner bell now. Come on."

"Seriously? I've spent my whole afternoon looking for my cabin and now I have to go to dinner to get a different cabin?"

She chuckled.

"Yep. That would be the luck of a demigod."

She led me to the dining pavilion. The food looked and smelled really good. There was barbecue as well as fresh fruits and vegetables.

"Sit here for now."

She showed me a table that represented the cabin- large and wooden.

Just then Chiron stood up and exclaimed "Heroes! Today has been very exciting. As you all know by now, Shawn Hunter has returned to camp after many years. "

That got a whole lot of thunderous applause.

"And he brought a new demigod with him, Maya Hart."

I was scared there would be dead silence, but I actually got a decent amount of applause. So I stood up and waved like a celebrity. They kept clapping and clapping, but then they suddenly all stopped.

"What?" I said.

A girl from the pink table came up and handed me a mirror. I looked at myself and screamed, for I saw a golden harp-like thing floating above my head. I realized that it was the instrument on my dad's t-shirt from the picture of him.

Chiron, who got over his shock the quickest, said "Hail Maya Hart, daughter of the god of healing, poetry, and the sun, Apollo."

**So, so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about not updating sooner. I really meant to but I have been really busy and couldn't really think of what to write. I know this chapter was short but I was really eager to post. Again, sorry!**


	6. Chapter 5: All About Ars Decor

"So." I said.

After the campfire, I was taken to the Apollo cabin to be investigated by another child of Apollo. Gods, I still can't believe I finally found out who my dad was after all these years. And Apollo seems like a pretty cool god.

"So, my names Jeanette, I'm 15, and I've been going to this camp for nearly a year now."

She had golden hair like mine except it was shorter and frizzy. She talked really fast is a cocky, annoying voice. They looked completely different, but Jeanette remind me a lot of Riley. Riley! I've been so busy with this demigod stuff I forgot about my best friend! I need to contact her after this.

"...Maya!" she she screamed.

I realized that I had been lost in thought again, and I said "Yeah?"

"I asked you if you are especially talented in anything. For example, I write poems. I am terrible, horrible, no good, very bad at singing and playing instroments and I have a tendency to, shall I say, spook patients. So poetry is kind of my only choice. But back to you."

She stared at me and I had no choice but to answer.

"Uh, actually, I'm not really good at any of those things."

I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Excuse me?"

"Well I might have a hidden talent, but I doubt that. I kinda only have one talent, and its none of those."

"What is it?" she asked.

"Uh, art."

She started sweating, like, a lot. After a minute of her standing there looking nervous and surprised, she said "Interesting. Would you excuse me for a moment?"

"Uh, sure."

She quickly scurried out on the cabin and left me there sitting on my new bed. Looks like she has another thing in common with Riley: they both know something I don't a lot.

Five minutes later, she came back with Chiron, Piper, and and beautiful girl with stunning grey eyes and shiny blond hair in princess curls. Why was everyone here so gorgeous and I'm just me?

They stared at me for a long time. The girl with the blond hair finally spoke up.

"Hi. My names Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Jeanette here tells me that you are an artist. Tell me about that."

She was Annabeth. The Annabeth. The awesome girlfriend of Percy Jackson. One of the greatest heroes of all times.

"Uh. Yeah. I, uh, paint stuff. My art teacher says I'm good at it."

I know that what I said was stupid, but was in shock. Meeting one of the best demigods in the history of the world face-to-face does that to a person.

"Uh, great. Could I see a painting?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I don't really have one at the moment, but I could do a little sketching right now."

"That would be great."

I took about 10 minutes to sketch a portrait of my friends: Farkle, Lucas, and of course, Riley. I thought it was actually kind of good and looked pretty realistic. I guess I was getting better at it.

"Wow. That is amazing."

Annabeth them started whispering with Chiron, Piper and Jeanette. After a little while of whispering, they finally decided to fill me in. This time, Chiron spoke.

"Maya, your father is mainly the god of the sun, medicine, archery, and poetry, but he has many domains. He is also the god of art. Now, as Jeanette explained, most children of Apollo are healer and archers and sometimes poets. But there have been very rare cases, not seen since the times of Ancient Greece, where kids of Lord Apollo have an unusual power where the child can create pieces of art so beautiful and mesmerizing that it can make their enemy forget whatever they are doing. It is called ars decor, meaning art charm in Latin. It is in Latin because this power originated in..."

"Yeah, I don't need to know all that stuff." I said.

"But I'm guessing this power has something to do with me?"

"Yes Maya." Chiron said. "You are the first person in thousands of years to have the power of ars decor."

**Important Notice:  
I know I said a couple chapters back that Corey was a satyr, but I'm changing that. I don't think that it will be a good idea anymore. I will change that chapter so it doesn't say that. Thanks. And please review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Insights, Frights, and Bites

"You are the first person in thousands of years to have the power of ars decor."

That line kept running through my head. I probably looked like an idiot, frozen in place with my jaw dropped, but I couldn't help myself. I wasn't used to feeling special or important.

Annabeth finally cleared her throat and said, "Ars decor is a tricky power to have. You would need to paint pictures in advance, and they would have to be of something that all of your enemies could relate to. You would also need to practice a lot, and I mean a lot. But with enough practice and an amazing picture, you could stun an army. Of course, we hope that there wouldn't be any more armies to stun..."

She paused and looked at Piper and Chiron.

"but you never know. And the best part is that after you have painted the pictures, you could store them for new generations to come. Piper has a power called charmspeak, where she tells people to do something and they do it. Most of the time she can tell people anything and they'll do it, but it works best when their telling them to do something that they want to do. In some ways, it is a lot like your ars decor. Therefor, she will teach you all that she can in your own little class. It starts tomorrow."

Right after she said this, a large group of half-bloods came into the cabin. They all had golden or light blonde hair and blue eyes like me.

"Ah," Chiron said. "It's time for bed. Sleep tight, you have a big day tomorrow."

I was super exited, but I was really tired. I had spent the day fighting wild centaurs and running around trying to find my cabin, so I gave in and closed my eyes. My last thought of the day was that that day was the weirdest one ever, and that's saying a lot.

I thought that I could finally rest after a long, exiting day, but boy was I wrong. I had a dream that even my imagination couldn't come up with.

I was on a small ledge in a very big cave. It was dark, but I could see teenage girls walking in from an entrance. At least, they looked like girls if you glance at them. But if I concentrated hard enough, they had hair made out of of fire and legs that didn't match.

After about ten minutes, all of the girl/monsters finally gathered near the ledge I was standing on. It seemed like there were a million of them! They almost filled up the whole cave, and they were all chatting with one another, so I felt like my ears were going to fall off. Then suddenly, a voice that was right next to me screamed, "Shut up!"

I jerked my head toward the voice just as a eerie silence fell upon the cave. At first, the speaker was a pretty African-American teenager who was wearing a very beat up cheerleader uniform. But as I concentrated, she turned into another one of those monsters. I kind of wished she was down there with the other ones so I didn't have a clear image, because what I saw both terrified me and weirded me out.

She was as white as chalk with completely red eyes and fangs. She had flickering flames where her hair should have been. **A/N Just as Percy describes her! Lets nickname her paint brain!** She was still wearing the cheerleader clothes, but one of her legs was like a donkey's, and one was made out of bronze. She didn't seem to know I was there, but I still didn't dare to make a sound.

"Fellow empousai!" she said.

"As you all have heard by now, Gaea has lost the war with the Olympians. She has been destroyed like Uranus before her. This is the second time our master has been defeated. I am sad to say that I have planted my trust in the wrong people, or whatever you call them. But we will not give up! We haven't drank, like, any demigod blood! We are the largest race of monsters in the world. We don't need a deity to start a war and control us! We can do it ourselves, and we will succeed!"

There was a major amount of applause. The top monster looked proud of her little speech. I didn't get what she was saying, but I knew that it could not be good. But then she suddenly stopped smiling and turned my way. I realized that she could now see me.

"What is it with demigods eavesdropping on me!" she said.

The last thing I remembered is her biting my arm.

**So sorry for not updating. I will try to update much quicker. I also need to say two things:  
**

**1\. As you may have noticed, I don't respond to reviews. If I'm going to be writing, Iwant it to be my story. But I do read each and every one of them, and they make me super happy. So keep reviewing!  
2.I will not be continuing my other story, Inside the explaining house. I already have my hands full with this! So sorry to all who put in an idea.**


	8. Chapter 7: So Did I

I woke up hearing someone screaming. Then I realized that someone was me, and I finally felt the horrible pain in my arm where the cheerleader monster bit me. I looked at it, but my arm looked fine, with no blood or even bite marks. I then realized that all the Apollo campers were awake, standing near my bed, looking at me like I was insane. I couldn't blame them.

A tall boy with the standard Apollo kid looks finally spoke up, saying, "Uh, are you okey?"

I could barley talk the pain was so bad, but I managed to stutter, "Mon-monster...bit me...in dream...pai-pain still their."

"A monster bit you in a dream? That doesn't make any sense. Monsters can't sense people in dreams. Someone get Chiron," he said.

"I'll do it," Jeanette said.

After what seemed like years, Chiron returned with a tall, tan boy with raven-black hair and sea green eyes. They were both still wearing their PJ's. It dawned on me that the boy must be the Hero of Olympus himself, Percy Jackson.

They both walked over to me. Chiron gently said, "Okey dear, can you explain what happened?"

By now I had to fight to stay awake, but I slowly told them what I had told the rest of the cabin.

"Oh, no, this is bad," Percy mumbled to himself, but I could still hear him. "Did the monster have, uh, hair made out of fire, white skin, and mismatched legs?"

"Yeah, i-it did."

He didn't say anything, but I could see the worry in his eyes. Then he started talking to Chiron and the tall Apollo kid, saying words I couldn't make out. Percy then ran off. Then Chiron left. Part of me worried if they couldn't cure me or didn't care, but I knew that was ridiculous.

The tall Apollo kid finally said, "Hi. My name is Will. I'm the head counselor for the Apollo Cabin. You seem like a tough kid, so I'm not gonna sugarcoat this: You were bitten by a monster called an empousa. And empousa bites, even if they're really small, can kill. Now a situation like this has never happened before, where the empousa had bit someone in a dream, but judging by you screams, its not good. The weird part is that you can't see it on your skin, so we don't know if you're just imagining the pain or not. We can't give you ambrosia or nectar, the food or drink of the gods, because if you are just imagining it, you will probably burn up. Percy went to the Hecate cabin to get a healing potion, which probably won't kill you if the wound isn't real. But there are many ways this could go wrong."

He let that sink in.

I was about to pass out when Percy returned with the potion. Shawn was there too, which was comforting. He trickled it into my mouth. It tasted disgusting, but I figured it was better than dying. The last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was Shawn saying, "I hope this works."

So did I.


	9. Chapter 8: Make a Really Good Dad

I woke up in a room that looked like a hospital, and it was empty. My arm started to throb, and I remembered all that had happened. But even though my arm still hurt, like a lot, it felt better. And seeing that I was not dead, the potion must have worked.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that there actually was someone else in this hospital. A someone named Shawn. He was snoring in a chair near my bed. Even though he wasn't awake, I was touched that he stayed here, and Maya Hart don't get touched easily.

I tried to sit up, but immediately sat back down. Apparently, moving my arm doubles the pain. So I waited. And waited. And waited. After about 20 minutes of glorious waiting, Will  
finally came in.

He shouted, "You're awake!"

"Yeah, yeah I am."

"You've been unconscious for about three days! We thought you were in a coma or  
something. We thought you would never wake up."

I've bee asleep for three days? Wow. I thought I could never break my record of sleeping for a whole entire weekend.

"Do you need anything? Can you sit up?" he said.

"Uh, no. But now that you mention it, I am hungry."

"Gotcha. And I'm gonna wake up Shawn, 'K? He hasn't left your side. I'm sure he'll be happy to see you conscious."

I thought Will was going to gently wake him up, being the mature doctor-in-training that he is, but instead he screamed, "SHAWN! WAKE UP!" and darted out of the room.

"Gaa!" Shawn fell out of his chair onto the floor. After he got over the pain of falling onto the hardwood, he saw me and said, "Maya! You're awake?"

"Yep," I said.

He held a severely surprised look on his face for several seconds. He finally smiled and said, "That's great. I knew you were gonna make it, even though others weren't so sure."

I didn't know what to make of that last comment, but I was still really happy that he cared. I was about to talk to him about my dream, and what was going to happen, when  
Will, and Percy and Annabeth and Chiron, came in.

"I'm back!" Will exclaimed. "And I brought barbecue, grapes, corn, rolls, and lemon-water with me!"

"You also brought Percy, Annabeth, and Chiron. I think its getting crowded in here," I said.

"Impossible! This infirmary can hold up to 75 campers. We get injured a lot. You know, in the Battle of the Labyrinth, there were so many casualties that..."

"Um, Will," Annabeth interrupted, "I think we have more important issues than the maximum occupancy of this place."

"What? I was responding to her remarks. It's an essential practice in maintaining a healthy relationship with your patients. Duh."

Annabeth gave him a long, confused look and than said to me, "Don't mind Will. Are you okay?"

"My arm still hurts, but I think I'm gonna be fine."

"That's good," Chiron said. "I'n the meantime, we have other problems."

Percy spoke up. "Yeah. I talked to Rachel, the oracle. She gives out prophecies. She said you should go to see her when you wake up, but I could, uh, ask her to come here."

I smiled. "I think that would be best. And thanks, for saving my life."

"Don't mention it."

He left, along with Annabeth and Chiron.

"Now eat, while I go get you some ambrosia," Will commanded.

He went in a different room, and I was left alone with Shawn. He didn't talk. I couldn't help but admire his patience. He didn't talk or interrupt for the whole argument. I, for one, could never stay quiet that long. (Well, at least when was conscious.)

It was totally irrelevant, but I couldn't help but think that he would make a really great dad.

**First of all, I am soooooooooooooooooo sorry** **that I didn't update for so long. I'd like to give a great excuse, like I'm** **actually a ninja who just got back from saving the world, but sadly, I cannot.** **But it's summer now, and I have nothing to do, so I will try to update at least** **two to three times a week. (Key word- try.) And second, sorry nothing really** **happened in this chapter. I kind of needed a filler. I could have continued, but** **I thought that this was a good place to end it. Don't worry- the next chapter** **will be really important, so stay tuned! I'll probably have it up by Friday or** **Saturday. Adios! **


	10. A Note From Your Author

Hey Guys! I'm not even gonna give an excuse any more, cause you guys deserve better than that. But the thing is, I'm having a major back surgery next week and I've been under a lot of stress. I really will try to update after that, but I just can't make any promises. But I haven't give up on the story- Maya will live on!

(And by the way, after the surgery I'm gonna have a cool scar. Can you say "demigod" more that that?!)


	11. Chapter 9: A Prophecy and A Quest

"I'm back!" said Percy, as he walked in through the door.

"And I brought Rachel."

A girl with long, tightly-curled red hair and pale skin walked in. She was wearing a t-shirt and jeans that... wait, were those pencil holes? She looked about Percy's age, seventeen or eighteen.

"Hey!" she said.

"Hey," I said back.

"So you're alive! That's great. I'm not gonna lie, I was worried."

"Yeah, everyone keeps saying that," I said. "It's hard to believe that I was almost, you know, dead."

"Well, you have to get used to it. It a daily routine to be in near-death situations. I've been in too many to count, and I'm not even a demigod."

She let that sink in.

"Okay, well, you're problems aren't over. The empousai are out there, and their going to try to destroy the world. You're gonna have to fix it."

Before I could even tell Rachel how wrong that sounded, Percy said, "I don't get it. Why is everything bad happening in this decade? It's just not fair."

"Come on, Percy," Shawn said. "You're better that that."

But he started getting really mad. "No. I saved this world twice. I crawled through the depths of Tartarus for it."

He looked at everyone in the room. "Why do we have to go through all of this?" he said.

Shawn was about to say something, but I beat him to it. All the life lessons that Mr. Mathews and Riley had taught me prepared me for this kind of situation.

"Because, there are a lot of people who are just meeting this world, making it there's. Their not ready to have it taken away from them. And in order for that to happen, someone has to defend it. I have to defend it."

I paused.

"Okay, I'm in. I'll go on this quest. But only if you come with me, Shawn."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, kiddo," he said

I turned to look at the great Percy Jackson.

"And Percy, you don't have to come. You're right, you deserve a break. I know what it feels like to crack under pressure, and I don't want that happening to you."

He looked a little embarrassed, but grateful at the same time.

"Thanks. And I'm sorry about the outburst. I just let myself believe that this whole 'saving the world' thing was over. Especially with the wedding and stuff, I-"

He put his hand over his mouth.

The room was silent.

"You're marrying Annabeth?" Rachel said.

Percy smiled sheepishly.

She let out a squeal of delight. She and Shawn started talking to him about it, and I smiled. I was happy for him, even though we just met.

After a very long time of Rachel, Percy and Shawn talking about the wedding (with me occasionally adding a comment or two), Rachel finally said, "Okay. Back to saving the world. So first I need to give you a prophecy. I's a poem that will guide you on your quest. The spirit of Dephi is actually the one that will speak it, so I don't really have much control over when it happens, but the spirit likes to give out prophecies best during the campfire. Don't know why. Maybe the scent of chocolate and gram crackers inspires her. Anyway, if you feel up to it, you can come to the campfire tonight and hopefully be sent on your way by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow?" I said.

"Maya, we can't waste time. The empousai are dangerous creatures."

I did't expect this all to be happing so soon. Just a week ago, I was a semi-normal seventh grader living a semi-normal life. I had a group of wonderful, caring friends and the best teacher/father figure ever. And I had Shawn, before I knew he was half god. I also had my mom, but that was a story for another time. It was sad to think that things would never be the same again. But I couldn't back out now.

"Okay. Let's do it."

"I'm proud of you, kid. Now get some rest."

I smiled. Then I got the best rest I would have in a long, long time.

#################################################################################################

I woke up to Will screaming at me to wake up, just like he did to Shawn.

"Will, if you don't stop doing that, the empousai will be the least of your worries."

"Yeah, yeah. I let you sleep through dinner, but its time for the campfire. You think you can stand?"

I tried to get up, but I felt extremely dizzy and had to lay back down.

"I'll take that as a no. Okay, I'm gonna give you a little bit more of that healing potion."

He poured a little bit of the nasty beverage from a creepy-looking chalice into a normal cup and put it near my mouth. I drank it up, and tried to stand up again. This time it was easier. I managed to walk out the door and to the amphitheater with my arm barley hurting at all. When I arrived, everyone applauded once again.

"Heroes!" Chiron said into a microphone. "As you all have heard by now, we are being faced with another challenge. The empousai, the most numerous monsters alive, mean to destroy the earth. Naturally, a quest must be issued to stop them. Maya Hart has been chosen to be the leader if this quest!"

That earned me another round of applause. I couldn't help but think again how impossible this tasked seemed. Was I really cut out to lead a quest and to save the world? Chiron interrupted my thoughts by coming over to me.

"I just want to say that I'm really proud of you for accepting this quest. It takes a lot of courage to go ahead and do what you are doing. "

"Thanks."

"Okay," he said. So you are allowed two companions on the quest. Who would you like?"

I paused for a second, and then I saw Jeanette's blond frizzy hair poking out from the Apollo section. I thought of how much she she was like Riley, someone I needed in my life so badly.

"Can I have the mic?"

Chiron shrugged and then handed it over to me.

"Hi, guys," I said. I just want to thank you all. Everyone I've met here so far have been really supportive. I also want to say that we're gonna kick those empousai's butts! So without further ado, I chose Shawn Hunter and Jeannette- I'm sorry, what's you're last name?"

She turned red.

"Shirley," she said.

"And Jeanette Shirley to come with me on the quest. What do ya say, guys?"

They both nodded.

"Then its settled," Chiron exclaimed, taking back the mic. You will leave tomorrow…"

The crowd of campers half-gasped and half-squealed. I turned around just in time to see Rachel, who had been standing behind me, fall over. Her whole eyes were bright green. Before she hit the ground, two kids caught her and put her on a stool. Green smoke poured out of her mouth. She spoke in a deep and mysterious voice that definitely wasn't her's.

_"Three demigods will take a trek_

_And stop demons who mean to wreck_

_Irregular heroes shall take a stand _

_While rival lends a helping hand"_

Rachel turned back into her old-self.

Yeah, this was gonna be fun.

**Hi guys! This was a very important and long chapter to make up for the super long wait. Hope you liked it. Anyways, my surgery went great. I'm not going to make any more promises that I can't fulfill, but I'm going to try to update more often.**

**[And by the way, trek is a real word. (Hence Star Trek). It mean a long, hard journey, which is perfect.]**

**I also have a sneak peek for you guys. We might be seeing some of the old gang in the next chapter!**


	12. Chapter 10: The Subway

The next morning, I felt many emotions. I was really excited, but I was also scared. I don't know what I would have done if I didn't have experienced campers at my side. Probably been eaten alive. But I had no time to think about that. I had to get ready to leave to save the world.

I packed a few clean clothes, money and drachmas, ambrosia, and a water bottle filled half way with the last of the healing potion into my backpack. I put on some comfy joggers, a t-shirt, and my running sneakers. It put my hair into a ponytail to keep it out of my face. "This is it," I said to myself.

When I was walking out the door, Annabeth ran into me, and we both fell onto the floor. Annabeth didn't seem surprised. Apparently this happened a lot at Camp Half-Blood.

"I'm glad I caught you," she said as we both got up. "I wanted to wish you good luck. You know, I was just a couple of years younger than you when I went on my first quest. I had been waiting for that day to come my whole life."

"Thanks," I said. "And congrats on the wedding!"

"What? How do you know about that?"

"Percy told us."

"That seaweed brain. It was supposed to be a surprise!"

I smiled. "Well, you're secret's safe with me."

She paused, and then asked, "Did they give you a weapon?"

"No."

"Well, we need to fix that. Come on. We don't have a lot of time."

She took me to a gray marble cabin with a beautiful owl carved above the doorway. Then, she took me behind the cabin to a fairly large wooden shed.

"The Athena cabin's armory," Annabeth said.

She opened the door. I was surprised to see hundreds of weapons, in all different shapes and sizes.

"Impressive," I said.

"Yeah. So what do you want? Most Apollo campers use bows and arrows."

"I like to think I'm out of the ordinary."

"I can respect that," she said. "So what would you like?"

I looked around, there must have been hundreds, maybe even thousands, of assorted weapons. There were bows and arrows, swords, daggers, knifes, even guns. Most of them were silver, but some were gold and obsidian black. They were all incredible, but none of them were really... me.

Until I saw the sword.

It was absolutely wonderful. It was blinding silver, not a speck of it dull. The handle was white leather. It was short for a sword, a little over two feet, but that didn't matter. The best part was the jewels. They covered every part that wasn't the blade. Each one was different. There were emeralds, diamonds, and rubies, and a bunch of other stones that I didn't even recognize. It was like a work of art that could kill you, maime you, or severely injure you. To me, it was the definition of perfect.

"What's that?" I said.

"That? I don't know, it doesn't have a name."

"You think I care?"

"Spunky. I think a child in the Hephaestus cabin made that and gave it to us a few years ago. In the demigod world, it won't be considered anything special. But I respect you. I know what it feels like to feel a connection with an unimportant weapon, when there's just something about it that feels right. I have that, or at least I did."

"Okay. ''

This was getting a little weird.

"So can I have the sword?" I said.

She gave a small smile. Then she went over to it and picked it up.

"Here," she said. "When you press this stone," she pointed to the most vibrant jewel of all- a sparkling sapphire. It was located directly under the blade, so you could miss it. "When you press this stone, it turns into a ring."

She did so, and the whole sword magically transformed into ring with the center stone being the same sapphire.

"When you take it off, it turns into a sword again. This will help you transport it around with you."

"Love it!" I said. I couldn't help it.

"And.. good luck, again. You're gonna need it," she said.

She gave me the magnificent sword/beautiful ring.

"Now go. You're friends are waiting for you."

I gave her a small smile. Then I ran off to catch the bus.

"There you are," Shawn said when I got to the top of the hill. "We've been waiting for you. You have everything?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I've also got this."

I took of my ring, and it expanded to its full size.

"Wow!" Jeanette, who was also already there, exclaimed.

"I know. Annabeth gave it to me."

"It will definitely come in handy," Shawn said. "Now lets get on the bus."

I soon found out that the bus driver was a male. He also had, like, a million eyes all over his body.

The bus ride was filled with awkward silence. I guess no one really knew what to say. I couldn't blame them. After all, we were sort of heading to our doom. The ride was pretty long. We were going to Manhattan, where Argus (the bus driver) was dropping us off. From there, were were on our own.

We finally arrived in NYC. I was greeted with the familiar sight of skyscrapers. I was back in my old life, but nothing would ever be the same. I was a demigod now.

"So," Jeanette finally said. "What now?"

Shawn answered. "Well, the prophecy says we need to find the empousai.

Does anyone know where they could be?"

"Why don't we ask their master?" Jeanette said.

"That's a good idea. If anyone knows where they are, it's my mom, Hecate," Shawn said.

"Great. Now we have a plan. Lets get to the empire state building, and see where we need to go from there," Jeanette said.

There was a brief silence.

"What do you say, quest leader?" Shawn asked.

"Um, yeah, that's a good idea. Uh, good work, guys!" I said, nervously.

I was making a total fool out of myself. I was their 'leader,' but there were calling all the shots. I needed to do something about that.

Argus opened the doors. We had no choice but to get out.

"Great!" Jeanette sarcastically stated. "It'll take hours to walk to the Empire State Building, and we can't waste all of our seed money for a cab. What do we do now?"

I knew the answer to this one.

"We take the subway!"

It didn't take long to find a subway station. They're all over the city. And lucky for me, I always take my metro card. I had an unimportant idea, but I felt like a genius. I contributed to this quest, to saving the world. Everyone else was all talk, but not me! That's Maya Hart, front and center for you.

And then I saw my friends.

It was Riley and Lucas on the opposite end of the subway. They didn't notice me yet. I didn't know what to do. I was on a mission, I couldn't just go and chat wiith them. A catastrophe could happen on a second's notice. And she would want to know what I was doing, she always does. But I miss her so much! And, yeah, huckleberry, too. I guess.

I was in the middle of gathering my thoughts when Riley said," Maya! What are you doing here? Aw, I missed you so much! I thought you were at some fancy-scmancy camp with Shawn... who is with you right now. Oh, no, Maya, did you get kicked out? Already? I thought you would at least make it another week! Oh, Maya..."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, slow down, honey. I didn't get kicked out of anything," I said.

"Oh, sorry. I just thought... what are you doing here?"

"Yeah. What's going on?" Lucas said.

I exchanged a nervous glance with Shawn.

"It's complicated," I said.

"Well, how, then?" he asked.

I tried to change the subject.

"What are you two doing together?" I questioned.

Lucas and Riley blushed.

"We happen to be on a date," Lucas said.

"A date?"

Riley smiled.

"Yeah," she said. "We thought we would try it out?`Its actually going really well."

I could tell that wasn't the case.

"You're lying," I said.

"Yeah!" Jeanette chimed in. "Sorry,"

This time, Riley attempted to change the subject.

"So, what's going on with you?"

I just stood there, silently.

"Maya," she said.

"I just... I just can't tell you. I'm sorry."

She got serious. "Maya,"

"Riley, she really can't tell you," Shawn said. "Just leave it alone."

Riley ignored him. "Maya,"

I went silent again.

"Maya, if you don't tell me I'm gonna throw our friendship ring in the dirt!" she screamed.

It killed me, but I stayed silent.

"Fine."

Almost like it had been staged, the subway doors opened. It was our stop. All of us, including Lucas and Riley, got out. Then Riley quietly took of her ring and threw it onto the subway tracks. She walked away and didn't look back.

**Here you go!**


	13. Chapter 11: We Meet Shawn's Mom

"What happened?" Lucas said.

"I... don't know," I said.

"But you can fix this, right?" Lucas said. "I mean, you're her best friend. You have to fix this. We need our Riley."

"Yeah, I know, I'm just a little... preoccupied right now."`I said, exasperated. "Talk to her. Okay, Ranger Rick? Talk to her."

"But that's your job!" he said, but Shawn, Jeanette, and I were halfway out of the station.

I couldn't believe what had just happened. I was really hurt. I mean, she through away our friendship ring! How could she do that? I was only trying to protect her from the mess that has become my life. I had no other choice. It wasn't my fault.

"I can't believe she did that," I said while I walked out of the subway station.

"Just give her time to cool down. It's Riley, this whole thing will be gone tomorrow," Shawn explained.

I paused to look at him. "I'm not sure it will."

We walked in silence for a little while after that.

"Okay!" Jeanette said as we approached the Empire State Building. "Here we are."

"I still can't believe the gods live here," I stated.

"Well, believe it," Shawn said. "600th floor."

"I'm with you, Maya. I've never seen it in person, either," Jeanette said.

"600th floor, please," Shawn requested to the man at the front desk.

"No such thing," he said, not taking his eyes of his computer.

All Shawn did was cleared his throat. This caused the security guard to look at him.

"Shaw.. Shawn Hunter! Its really you! Please, get in the elevator. I'll personally accompany you to Olympus," he said.

Shawn showed a smug smile. "That won't be necessary, thank you."

We got in the elevator and pressed the 600th floor button that had magically appeared.

"Nice work," I said.

"I can pull a few strings," he answered.

The elevator had complementary easy-listening music. I was so relieved when we finally reached our floor.

I lost my breath when I saw the city. It was beautiful. Glowing lights covered the whole expanse. The architecture was magnificent. And everything was huge. You could describe it as, well, godly.

"Here we are, Mount Olympus," Shawn said.

"Yeah, well, nothing special. Sort of mediocre," I said, trying to keep my tough image.

"I wouldn't say that to Annabeth. She redesigned the whole city after it got destroyed in the Titan War. I, for one, think she did a great job."

I got a little embarrassed. So I led my little questeers to what was obviously the main palace, the home of the gods themselves.

"Wow," I couldn't help saying out loud.

The palace was huge. I felt like a mouse compared to it. Constellations glittered on the ceiling. The was a brazier fifteen times bigger then the one at camp in the center of the room. And the one at camp was already gigantic.

The most impressive part was the thrones. They were crafted differently for each god. You could easily tell which one belonged to which. I spotted my father's throne easily. After all, it was bright, shining gold.

But everything was deserted. The lights were only dimly lit. It was quiet and cold.

I was just about to believe that we had came here for nothing, when someone said, "Well, I rarely get visitors anymore. What brings you three to Olympus?"

"Lady Hestia," Shawn said. Then he bowed. We all followed his example.

"Um, we would like to speak to Hecate. It's rather urgent. Like, the would depends on it," Jeanette said.

"Oh, well, it's always urgent, isn't it," Hestia said.

I got a better look at her, and I was shocked. She was only a little girl, dressed in a brown cloak.

"Oh, don't mind my appearance," Hestia said, almost reading my mind. "I prefer this form over others. I believe that Hecate is in her apartment, but you can never be sure with her. I'll have a nymph show you the way. Maple!"

A girl who I presumed was the nymph came out.

"Yes, Lady Hestia?" she said.

"Please escort these demigods to Lady Hecate's apartment. They say that it is urgent," Hestia said.

"Right away, Lady Hestia," she said.

She took us to the room.

"Finally!" I thought to myself. It took us over an hour the get to the apartment. There were only a few flights of creaky, wooden stairs. They were gods, why couldn't they put it a stinkin' elevator, for crying out loud!

Anyway, Hestia's apartment was huge, like all of the gods'. It was also very dark.

"Okay, if she is not even here right now, I'm gonna lose it," I said.

"Do not worry, daughter of Apollo," Maple said. "It is always kept like this."

Suddenly, the door jerked open. But there was no one behind it who could have opened it.

"Creepy," Jeanette sing-songed.

"Come in," a voice said.

"Um, is this place haunted?" I asked.

"Remarkably similar," the nymph said, not even cracking a smile. What a grouch.

We entered the room.

I had to adjust my eyes. There were no windows. The only light in the whole room was a single burning candle, yet it seemed to cast an erie glow across the whole expanse.

"Sorry for the wait," the voice said again. This time I got a clear view of the one who spoke. She was a tall, beautiful lady. She had slick black hair pulled into a tight ponytail. She was wearing a dark purple robe. She was mysterious and frightening, but, at least I thought, I could see a flicker of kindness in her eyes.

"I am Hecate."

Shawn look a little uncomfortable, and Hecate definitely noticed it.

"Hello, son," she said.

"Hey, mom! Um, I mean Lady Hecate, uh.."

I guess even adult demigods have rocky relationships with their godly parents.

"So..." Jeanette chimed in in a high-pitched voice. It was sort of unnecessary, but at the same time, nothing would have happened if she didn't.

"For Zeus' sake, I'm a very busy goddess. Do you have something to say or not? I have a potion brewing right now and and if it is even a minute overdone, well, let's just say you won't see the end of your day, let alone your quest."

"You know about our quest?" I asked.

She just gave us an 'I know everything' look.

"We need your help," I stated.

"If you will excuse me, I have to report to Lady Hestia. Good day, Lady Hecate," Maple said with a curtsy.

She scurried down the stairs, not saying another word.

"Well?" Hecate said.

"Your followers, the empousai.."

"Please don't speak of them. I told them that my faith in the Titans were misplaced, and.."

This time, I interrupted here.

"You supported the Titians? Didn't they want to, like, destroy the world? The demigods fought against them in the Titian war!" I said, appealed.

She looked ashamed. So did Shawn.

"I tried to redeem myself in the Giant War, and I may have succeeded a little, but... I guess I'll never be fully forgiven. I can;t expect to be. I was tired of how the Olympians treated me and all the other minor gods and goddesses. I just wanted to be noticed. I was wrong," she finished.

"Hey," Jeanette said. "You realized what you did was wrong, and you sided with us when it counted. You already are forgiven. And Jason Grace from the Roman camp is already a quarter of the way done with his project to honor the minor gods. New statues, temples, and cabins are being built everyday. You got your wish!"

"Wow, daughter of Apollo, you really have a way with words," I said, half mocking Hecate.

"Hey!" both Jeanette and the goddess exclaimed, not finding my joke funny.

"Sorry," I said.

We all smiled, including Hecate.

"Okay, well if you are to succeed in your quest, we must hurry. Tell me everything," she firmly stated.

"Operation stop the evil empousai who want to avenge the earth mother and take over the world is a-go!" I said.

An hour and a half later, we were saying our goodbyes to Hestia. She had spent a lot of the time talking to us about the empousai, giving away all the weaknesses they had. Sadly, there weren't too many.

"They are very smart and fast creatures. They aren't big and they don't look dangerous, but, I promise you, they are," she said earlier. "However, an average demigod should be able to defeat one or two. And special demigods like you, well, you can destroy an army. I don't know exactly where they are located right now. Most likely, they are trying to shield it from me. They don't want me to sabotage their plan. But I have been seeing visions, and I have tried to locate them numerous times in my crystal ball. As far as I can tell, they are located in caves someone in New Jersey. I would search around there for any clues."555555

"Thanks, mom," Shawn had said.

"Your welcome," the goddess said. "But I would not expect much help from the gods. Most of them act like they are above dealing with small monsters like the empousai, even though I don't agree. Thousands and thousands of years old, and they still act like children."

"I expected that much," he had previously said.

It was nice to see Shawn come out of his shell with his mother. That's something I'm still learning to do, too. But thinking about my mother made me think about my old life, and thinking about my old life made me think about the mess I had just made, so I left it alone. We talked for only a little longer. Hecate wished us good luck, and we exited the apartment.

Now, we were finally at the bottom of the staircase, and we were about to go into the very hot streets of NYC in the summertime. We had gathered all the information we could. All that was left was to track the empousai down and fight as hard as we could.

"You ready?" Shawn said.

"Let's take on the world," I said. "Or in this case, the empousai."

Both Shawn and Jeanette smiled, but only for a moment. After all, we had a lot we were going to go through. We had to focous.

And then Jeanette spoke. "Let's see what this city has to offer!"


	14. Author's Note

Heyyyyyyy guys.

To begin with, I would like to apologize for my absence from Fanfiction. There has been a lot going on in my life for the past year, and I haven't had much time for writing. I missed it, but it was the best thing for me to do. However, I am not as busy right now, and if you readers would like, I can go back to writing on Fanfiction.

In the year I have been gone, I have become less interested in the show Girl Meets World, and would therefore like to end Maya Meets Demigod World. I loved this story, but I started it a long time ago, and my writing style has since evolved. The story also wasn't very thought out, and if I were to finish it, it would be difficult to follow. My love for Percy Jackson, however, is never-ending, and I would like to begin a new PJO fanfic.

I promise that this story will be more planned and organized, and I will try my hardest to pre-write and follow some kind of schedule. I am open to suggestions, which you can PM me or leave in the reviews. This new fanfic will be set anywhere in the Percy Jackson or Heroes of Olympus timeline, including after BoO. However, it can't include any characters or events relating to the Trials of Apollo. I probably would like to write either an AU, story following a new demigod, or futurefic, so please leave me story ideas.

I am currently re-reading all of PJO and HoO to brush up on the details, and I most likely won't begin this new story until I am done with most of the books. However, I will start planning it out as soon as possible, so I can hopefully begin the story in the next month.

I hope you guys like what is to come!


End file.
